Snowed In
by Roses and Cupcakes
Summary: After a meeting held in Arthur's house, everyone gets snowed in! But what happens when they meet silent Robin, friendly Aiden and mischievous Gwen? OC's are main focus and there may be some small OOCing so that the story flows. Rated for Gwen and some of the other's foul tongues!


**1 - potato peelings and vodka**

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then who broke the vase!"

"Ask France, he's always hanging around your house!"

The Frenchman looked up from his romance novel. The two arguing were none other than an English man and an American man. An ancient vase had been in 'the wrong place and the wrong time' when Alfred was dancing to dubstep.

"I give up." moaned Arthur as he slumped into his seat.

"Vodka, da?" Ivan asked, his nose sticking out above his cream scarf.

"No thanks."

Alfred glared and slouched, grabbing a sweet from a glass bowl on the conference table. Ludwig groaned as more insults and abuse was thrown over his head from the two countries.

"SILENCE!"

An eerie hush fell over the room as the German killed the fight. No one dared breathe as Ludwig sank down into the leather chair.

"Artie? Artie! Where are you!"

A young man entered the room. He had ginger hair and freckles all over his cheeks. Blue eyes twinkled under his shaggy fringe, the corners creased from his lopsided smile. His accent dripped with an Irish ring. He walked over to Arthur and ruffled his hair.

"What?!"

"Just wanted to know what the shouting was all about. By the way, Robin's almost done with dinner." The young man grinned and, with a wave, he left.

"Who was rat?" A quiet voice asked

"He's my cousin from Northern Ireland, Aiden O'Farrell." Replied Arthur

"Oh"

"Who's Robin?" Germany asked while resting his arms on the table.

"Robin Birral, my cousin from Scotland." Was the reply.

Francis raised his eyebrows. His book was open, but neglected as it hung in his unmoving hands.

"So, they live with you?" Francis asked

"Yes" Arthur hissed, not enjoying the questioning at all.

"..."

No one spoke.

"I rink ris meeting is orer." Kiku said

"I agree." Muttered Ludwig

"Pastaaaa!" Feliciano cheered and scurried out of the room.

Ivan chuckled and drank he last of his vodka as he exited the conference room. To collide with someone outside.

"AYYYIIIIEEE!"

The others dashed out to see Ivan staring at a petit bedraggled person on the floor. A large bucket that originally contained potato peelings were scattered over the person. Long, honey brown hair dripped over the person's face so the features were hidden. Slowly, a dark purple aura began to emit from the drenched figure, and everyone took a step back. Except Arthur, who stepped forward and helped the figure up, who shrugged off his hand and flipped the hair back. Large chestnut eyes glared from the face of a girl. Her hair reached her slim waist, just touching the bottom of her orange shirt that covered the waist of her skinny jeans. The slogan read 'If you say Gullible slowly enough, it sounds like oranges'.

"Guuuuulllllliiiiiibbbbbbllll lleeeeee." Feliciano puzzled as Ludwig face-palmed.

"Look where you are going, you basdun*!" She screeched at Ivan, before lunging at him.

He stepped to the side, but the girl still collided into him, sending him backwards as she tackled him to the ground. Kiku gasped and Alfred wooted as the girl attempted to punch Ivan. He deftly dogged the first punch, but the second one glanced his cheek, and the third broke his nose. Before she could land a fourth blow, Gilbert and Vasch pulled the girl off of the dazed Ivan. She spat on his face as the two men restrained her.

"Gwendelyn! Calm down." Arthur shushed the hissing girl, cupping her face in his hands.

Slowly, she began to calm, and Gilbert and Vasch released her. Arthur soothed her as he lowered them down, cradling her to his chest. She snuffled and wrapped her arms around him. Meanwhile, Elizabeta helped up Ivan, blood streaming out of his nose, while Yao went to find some bandages. Ivan groaned and cursed, before he looked over to the damp mess in Arthur's arms. He strode over to Arthur, who shrank back. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the Russian to flip. To their surprise, he began to laugh and clapped.

"You are strong girl, da!" He chortled "What's your name?"

"Weren't you listening! My name is Gwendelyn!"

"Well, you were pummelling my face in." Ivan smirked

The girl got off her feet and dusted off her dirty clothes in a fruitless attempt to smarten them up.

"I'm so sorry Ivan. She has a very short temper." Arthur apologised in the hope that Ivan would not hurt her.

"Meh, she is interesting."

"I'm off to change, if anyone would like to stay for dinner, we have enough food to go round, and we have some spare rooms." Gwendelyn smiled slightly.

"Nonononono! You are not inviting these gits to a sleepover." Arthur growled

"But big brother, we're snowed in!" She giggled as he groaned.

"Madamoiselle, you are la petite belle, but what is your relation to Arthur and your nationality. I haven't seen _you_ before." Francis said flirtatiously.

She stopped halfway up the stairs, leaned over the rails and smiled.

"Did you not hear me addressing him as big brother?! Answering your other question, I am Welsh."

And with that she bounded up the last stairs.

•*•*•*•*•

**_Hey minna!_**

**_You like? This story will focus around my three OCs:_**

**_Scotland - Robin Birral _**

**_Ireland - Aiden O'Farrell_**

**_Wales - Gwendelyn Meyler_**

**_Basdun is welsh for bastard! Gwen's foul tongue has no limits with who she insults! Also, I thought it would be fun to add a little twist._**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou _**


End file.
